Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing battery modules.
Background Information
A battery pack comprises a plurality of battery modules. A battery module is configured to house a cell unit in a case having an upper case and a lower case, where the cell unit comprises a plurality of stacked flat batteries (for example refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-231267).